Talk:Main Page
Hi! I like this site! Nothing really, people. Just felt like being the first person to post here. $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 11:39, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Free Items Add "willie zero" for free items. :What's that gotta do with the main page? 00:12, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Hello! This is cool, it was created on my birthday too! :Lol, that's pretty funny. Normal RuneScape Wiki was made on my birthday. Lol, no joke! 02:49, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Bad Idea. Speaking from Jagex's point of view, This is a good site. You may think that you're educating the masses on how to avoid scams, but you're just making a database so scammers can review how to scam. Why do you think Jagex never talks about current scams? I mean, just look at the poll. DarkMagic 17:09, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Speaking from Jagex's point of view, the word "too" should be censored from Runescape. Not really, but it shows what Jagex's point of view is good for. Not much. If people want to scam, decieve, and/or play a Chaotic Evil character, they should be allowed to scam, decieve, and/or play a Chaotic Evil character. : I disagree. That's like saying "if people want to kill and steal in real life, then they should be able to". 03:28, 11 August 2007 (UTC) The motto at the top... Doesn't saying "get revenge!" kind of encourage scamming? Isn’t it kind of like making a wiki for people who have had Stuff stolen from them (in real life), then telling said people how to steal, and say "Get revenge!" at the top of ever page? 00:40, 11 August 2007 (UTC) :*gasp!* That needs to be removed! 01:44, 11 August 2007 (UTC) ::Nice. Follow the rules, - or else! Flango2 13:09, 23 September 2007 (UTC), 13:09, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :::Um, i don't think either are really that good... Let me edit taht. Mage K0 16:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer Would it be possible for you to add the following footer to the Main Page? We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, but it would be appreciated :). You can change the links to point to any other gaming wikias you like or cooperate with. Ausir 15:38, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :I'll add it. 16:46, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Reminder Recently, I have come across a c***load of red links. This is just a reminder that this wiki is the Dark RuneScape Wiki - not the RuneScape Wiki. We don't make pages like Iron platebody or Attack. So, please don't link those pages - it will create red links which are annoying. And please do not create articles about RuneScape Skills or Runescape items, fan fiction etc. Those are for the other RuneScape Wikis and they will be deleted. This is the Dark One - teaching people about scams and how to prevent them and stuff like that. 00:28, 3 October 2007 (UTC) People can also add RuneScape: to items, so that Iron platebody links to Iron platebody. Colour scheme It is horrible, it hurts my eyes looking at this wiki and the whole red/green thing, are you purposely trying to make it so colour blind readers cannot see this wiki? Site Contents? The Runescape wiki has a list of its contents, like quests, skills etc. The only way to find stuff on here is to either know what to search for or the random article button. UnRunescape wiki link on the Main Page? Why are we still linking to the UnRunescape wiki? It's been removed as a sister site for the main Wiki: The archived forum thread for removing it Besides, the link leads to the main wiki, just as the link JUST BESIDE IT does. hey got to luv the website